Sevendor History
Deep in the ''Uwarri'' hills there is a double blind Vale that has a most unusual and long history. Askeorast Before man stepped foot on Callidore the Stonesingers built a great Hidden fortress in the Unwarri Hills, the nearest location to it is in Sevendor Vale, but the path to the hidden city of Askeorast has long been lost to time. Westwood Before the Narasi over threw the Late Magocracy. The Westwoods were settled, this is their story … The story of the Flame “It is said,” her father said, clearing his throat with the help of a mug of ale as the folk of the Hall settled down to listen, “that our forebears were once a people of great learning who lived in a mountain vale far to the south and east of here. They had knowledge of a secret fire and were charged with protecting and harvesting the fire from the barren land they lived in, for the benefit of many. Why they did this is lost to us, but they were a wise and brave people and for generations they tended their mountain shrine. “But the day came when they were driven from their home. Their wisdom was valued by evil men, and instead of turning the secret fire to their service they vowed to seal their shrines, bank the secret fire, and take their secrets to a far-away place where they could find refuge and a new life away from the evil men.” “Their leader was Karl, and his woman was Lissa, and together they led our folk north away from danger. They vowed to live as simple folk of the wood, hidden away in some protected land, and so for months they journeyed seeking a place remote enough to become a refuge. Ever the evil men pursued them. Every they hid themselves and concealed their retreats. When they were forced to, they fought. They would rather have died than given the knowledge of the secret fire to those unworthy. “Karl’s man Dalias, a ranger of great cunning and a great friend to the chieftain, discovered the vale that became Sevendor, and led Karl and Lissa and all their folk quietly away from their old encampment and to the new, defensible vale. “But ever the evil men pursued them, desperate for the power of the secret fire and the knowledge to exploit it. The Westwood was remote from the knowledge of men in those days, and all of Sevendor Vale covered in the wood. Dalias and Karl contrived cunning traps along the way, while Lissa fashioned a bridge over the ravine. When she crossed to this very site, which was a great treeless meadow, she prayed for guidance as the sun set over the western ridge. Our folk lit no fire, though it was deep in winter, for though they were cold they did not want to alert their enemies. “That night Lissa had a dream. The next morning, she awoke with her hair struck red as a new-forged copper. She called her men to her, and that morning they gathered stones from all over the wood and raised a mighty cairn. Within they placed all their knowledge and wisdom of the secret fire, and they closed it up. Lissa built a great fire on the cairn and our folk warmed themselves and cooked for the first time in days. “Dalias and Karl ranged the vale and harassed their enemies from the protection of the wood. They made a camp on Matten’s Helm and concealed their paths with their woodcraft. For days they tormented their pursuers. They shot at them from hidden places. They entrapped them with clever plans and ever hid themselves in the bosom of the wood. As Lissa began to form the first Hall around the fire, her husband and his man kept the evil men at bay." (more to the story in ''Hawkmaiden'') “That night Lissa had another dream, this one promising to secure our folk as long as the Flame was properly tended. The next day she laid upon our folk the sacred charge: to never let the Flame die, to never leave it unattended, and to never let the secrets of our folk be given to those unworthy of them.Mancour, Terry. Hawkmaiden: A Spellmonger Cadet Novel. Kindle Edition. (Chapter: Eight, The Blizzard) House Lensley The region that Sevendor lies in is called the Bontal Vales, due to the land's proximity to the Bontal River, the Vales are divided up into counties of which, Sevendor is apart of County Lensley. We learn that over nine generations ago, there were Lensley Lords, seated in Sevendor; during this time the Lords of Sevendor recognised the unique value of the Westwoodmen. A special relationship was made between the rightful Lord of Sevendor and the Master of the Wood, we can read more about this exciting development in the short story ''The Secret of Westwood Hall''.'' '''Development' Please also see pages Sevendor and the Barony of Sevendor. References Category:Locations __NOEDITSECTION__